


Dancing in the Dark (Gruvia Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blind sex, F/M, Foreplay, Wall Sex, gruvia lemon, gruvia smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gray finally decides he wants Juvia, only in the middle of the night while sleeping over at Lucy's house. That's normal, but Natsu and she most likely made an excuse to leave and do each other, so why not let Juvia and he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark (Gruvia Lemon)

"G-gray-sama?"

Juvia sat up from the couch, rubbing her eyes. The dark room was lit up with the bright light of the television, playing mutely. She was laying on the couch in Lucy's apartment while at a sleepover with Gray and Natsu.

Juvia tugged her sweatshirt, her hand running over the couch cushion wear Gray was sitting earlier, her head on his lap as she slept. She really didn't mean to fall asleep, but she couldn't help it.

She stood up, stretching stiffly. Lucy and Natsu were gone as well, though there was a little note on top of the television.

Natsu and I went to grab some food, the boys ate it all so we made a run to the convenience store. Be back soon

xox Lucy

Juvia sighed, dropping the paper to the coffee table. "Gray-sama?" She called out again, craning her neck to look around the apartment.

There was the sound of the door closing as Gray rounded the corner, running his fingers through his messy raven hair. "Sorry, I just went to the bathroom. I didn't think you'd wake up."

Juvia smiled softly. "That's okay."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He spoke with a small life. "You looked like you were pretty out."

The bluenette blushed. "Yeah, it's fine though. How long ago did Natsu and Lucy leave?"

Gray shrugged. "They just left. Not sure when they'll be back."

A small smile spread over Juvia's face. "Alright. Juvia is going to go use the bathroom, real quick." She said, her head falling down to stare at her feet.

She walked forward, passing Gray on her way down the hall. There was a slight tingle that spread across her thigh as his hand brushed her skin, barely clothed in her pajama shorts. Goosebumps rigged her skin.

Juvia slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She doubled over, clutching the sink as her heart beat madly. Her head tilted up to the mirror, sighing.

"Oh, Juvia, you're such a mess." She whispered to herself, fixing her bedhead. She splashed some water on her face, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had to be at least two in the morning.

Patting her face with a towel, Juvia took a deep breath and turned around to the door. Her hand shakily grabbed the knob and pulled it open.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness after flicking off the bathroom light. There was only darkness, so Juvia slid her hand along the wall as she walked.

"Oomph." Juvia grunted as she ran into something solid. It was much too warm to be the wall, so she slid her fingers up the figure in front of her...

"Oh, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelped, pulling her hand away from his naked torso. "Juvia is sorry!"

There was a low chuckle, recognizable as the one and only Gray. "It's fine..."

Gray's hand reached forward, grasping around Juvia's hand as she pulled away from him. She thanked Mavis for the darkness, or else her red cheeks would be the only thing Gray could see.

Cold fingers wrapped around Juvia's wrist, pulling her forward. Her feet shuffled over the carpet as her voluptuous body pressed against Gray's bare chest.

"We're going to be alone for a while." Gray cooed, making Juvia jump as she realized how close his lips were to her ear. "Who knows when they're coming back."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Juvia nodded even though neither of them could see it in the dark. Her lips parted to speak, but no words managed to escape.

"We should entertain ourselves for the time being." Gray said in a breathy voice. He other hand wrapped around her slender wrist, holding both her hands at their sides.

Juvia nodded before speaking. "Maybe, w-we should watch a movie or something..?" She trailed off. Juvia could barely speak as her heart was in her throat.

There was a much louder laugh in front of her. "I was thinking if something else." Gray chuckled. His hands moved from her wrists to grip on to her narrow waist.

Juvia shook her head, her chest bubbling with excitement. She shivered as Gray wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Her delicate hands ran along his chest, grabbing his neck gently.

Her wide eyes stared out into the darkness, wondering where Gray's lips were. Juvia's thoughts were answered as the warmth of Gray's mouth moved against hers. At first, there was only the pressure of his lips on hers. Then there was movement, Gray's lips parting and taking her bottom lip in his mouth.

Juvia squeezed her eyes shut tight, focusing on Gray's tongue licking her lip. She whimpered slightly, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I can't even see you..." Guvia whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke.

Juvia let out a yelp as Gray slammed her against the wall, pinning his knee between her legs. Gray's lips attacked her ear, nipping her lobe softly between his teeth.

"We'll just have to use our hands." Gray cooed, his lips sucking her neck.

Juvia's legs wobbled beneath her. Luckily, Gray's hands were gripping her hips to keep her up. She wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, moaning as he laid love bites along her jawline.

Taking harsh breaths, Juvia ran her hands along Gray's broad shoulders, digging into his skin. His teeth grazed her skin, nudging the collar of her shirt to expose more of her chest. Coldtingles ran along her body as Gray kissed every inch of her bare neck, tugging her sweatshirt with his teeth.

Gray's hands slipped under the hem of Juvia's shirt, making her cringe as his cold fingers made her stomach prickle with goosebumps. His strong hands quickly kneaded them away, making her muscles twitch with lustful energy. They worked way up her ribcage, stroking milky skin before they burrowed under the wire of her bra.

Juvia twisted her head to the side, her nose rubbing against Gray's cheek as he nipped her jaw, licking her neck. His tongue slid over the hills of her tendons, making her shiver slightly. Juvia ran her hand up to her face and make him look up. She couldn't see him, but everything seemed to feel clearer, like Gray's breath on her face telling her he was close.

Juvia leaned her head forward and connected her lips with his. She opened her mouth, taking his lips between hers one at a time and savoring the warmth of his kiss. Gray's tongue ran along the roof of her mouth as he pushed forward, pressing her harder into the wall. Juvia moaned into the kiss as Gray stole the dominance, roughly moving his lips with hers.

Gray's hand grabbed the underwire of Juvia's bra and slipped beneath it, his hand pressing down onto her breast. His wide palm cupped her thoroughly, flesh spilling from his long fingers as he rolled her breast in his hand.

"Gray-sama." Juvia moaned. Her mouth was wide open, panting as Gray kissed her firmly, sucking at her lips and licking her mouth.

Juvia's back arched off the wall, begging Gray to touch her more. He obliged, running his free hand down her waist and along her hip. It slid between her and the wall, cupping her firm backside right above her creamy thighs.

His hand slid down her leg, firmly grabbing her behind weak knees. Gray lifted Juvia's leg, holding her thigh close to him as he pressed himself closer to her center. She instinctively wrapped her ankle around his leg, drawing him in and not letting go.

Gray smirked to himself at Juvia's silent pleas for more. She let out a loud whimper as Gray's hands left her chest, leaving her breasts throbbing in his wake. Her chest and center ached in need for him, her body shaking.

Sliding his cool hands over her stomach, Gray bunched her sweatshirt in his fists and tugged it up. Juvia's hands left Gray's solid chest, raising high into the air as he pulled off her top.

Gray stood back a moment, feeling Juvia's crotch squirm against his leg. "What I'd pay to see you right now..." He whispered huskily, imagining the way her arms hung in the air and offered her lush, exposed chest to him. "You're so fucking sexy."

Juvia cried out as Gray's hands quickly returned to her chest, his tongue running between her breasts. Warm saliva spread across her supple skin, massaged and toyed with beneath Gray's palms. His tongue trailed over her voluptuous curves, leaving her chest wet with his spit.

Gray's lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking gently yet eagerly. His teeth grazed over her skin, tongue flicking out and grazing her excited bud. Juvia's eyes rolled back in a fluster as Gray ran his hands up and down her body. They slid over the sides of her perky breasts, up and down her arms, traveling to her wide hips.

Juvia sucked in ragged breaths, her hands tangling in Gray's long black hair. He touched every inch of her body; no part was safe from his desire for her. Goosebumps ran along her skin although she was sweating.

Gray's leg slipped down from between her legs, making Juvia cry out in frustration as cool air replaced his spot. Gray's lips traveled along her stomach, leaving sloppy kisses on her torso. His hands wrapped around her back, grabbing softly are her backside. His long fingers slipped under her shorts, cupping handfuls of raw flesh between his hands.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whined, pulling his hair.

She felt his chuckles vibrate up her stomach. "Something wrong, beautiful?" Gray cooed, his tongue running along the waistband of her pants.

Juvia's chest moved quickly with each breath she took. Gray pulled her shorts between his teeth, his hands freeing her ass from his grip. Eagerly tugging down her pants, Gray slid his hands up and down her creamy les as Juvia stepped out of her clothing.

Gray's lips parted as he knelt in front of Juvia, breathing heavily. His hand grabbed her thigh, picking it up and resting her knee on his broad shoulder. Juvia's hands knit into Gray's hair.

Although he couldn't see her, Gray could smell her center right before him. He felt her thighs shaking under her weight, her hands pushing him closer. She wanted him, silently but surely. He could feel it, although he couldn't see it. Gray sucked in a deep breath, his nerves racking his body.

Gray leaned forward, eagerly wrapping his lips around Juvia's womanhood. She let out a loud yelp, her hands pressing into his scalp. A smirk played across his face, proud of the way he was making her cry out for him. Gray's tongue slipped through her folds, already wet beyond belief. The scent only turned him on more.

Juvia moaned, her head falling back against the wall with a thud. Her hips bucked off the wall as Gray ate her out, licking her clit and rolling it beneath his wet tongue. Waves of pleasure coursed through Juvia's body as Gray's hands slammed her butt back against the wall, pinning her down.

Gray closed his eyes, intoxicated with the way she felt, the way she tasted. When all he saw was black, it was as if everything else seemed that much stronger. He couldn't help himself as Gray spread her folds apart, his fingers rubbing her mound and stroking her exposed core as his tongue poked over her center, making her squirm with ecstasy.

"G-gray!" Juvia screamed, her hips lifting off the wall as she came. Her bod seized up with spasms of pleasure as Gray took her womanhood in his mouth, cleaning every scent and drop of her center with his tongue.

Gray stood up, equally as shaky as Juvia as he wrapped his hands around her hips. He pressed his mouth on hers, smiling as he felt her tongue lic at his, tasting her cum on his lips.

His body tensed up as Juvia slipped her hand beneath his pants, feeling her way down below his boxers. Her warm and gentle fingers ran over his cock, making Gray groan into their kiss.

Juvia's hand rubbed up and down his member, feeling him grow harder and harder in her palm. Juvia tugged his pants down his hips, caressing his solid stomach under her touch as she went. Gray grabbed her hand, pushing his sweats down off his legs the rest of the way.

Juvia panted as Gray's head dipped into her neck, kissing her as she stroked his cock, rubbing her thumb along the underside of his member. Gray picked her hips up and slammed them back down against the wall, making her cry out in surprise and let go of his cock.

"I really just want to be inside you." Gray muttered, kissing her roughly.

Gray grabbed Juvia's thigh, picking her up slightly as he situated himself between her legs again. Juvia's hand returned to his cock, rubbing his tip against her growing wet folds. Gray bucked his hips into her hand, causing Juvia to squeeze his cock firmly.

"Dammit, Juvia." Gray cursed, making her giggle unexpectedly. But he didn't want her to laugh; he wanted her to scream. He wanted her to scream his name.

Her laughter shortened into low moans as Gray shifted his weight and pushed himself into her. His throbbing cock entered her tight core, his massive length stretching her to her limits. Sparks of pleasure shot through them both, making them cling to one another possessively.

"Ahhh!" Juvia cried out as Gray rocked his hips back and forth, her core squeezing him as he thrust into her. "Gray!"

Sucking her neck, Gray rolled his waist back and forth, giving everything he had to her. He would've loved to see her face twisted in pleasure, or her breasts bouncing as he rammed into her, or the scratches his left on his skin. But her screams alone were enough, and the way she felt...

Gray groaned loudly as Juvia bucked her hips off the wall, meeting him halfway. Skin smacked against skin as Gray raised her leg higher, shifting his weight under her.

Juvia screamed as Gray neared her soft spot, pushing right against her center. Gray's hand reached out and grabbed her breasts, pulling her stiff nipple in his hand. Juvia cried out, arms wrapped around his neck.

Gray growled as his cock throbbed and twitched inside her. He grabbed her other leg, picking Juvia up and wrapping both her legs around his waist. The soft spot he had missed before became exposed at the new and vulnerable angle, spreading her legs apart as his cock rammed between them.

Juvia's bare chest pressed against his as Gray thrust into Juvia. She bounced on top of him, crying out and scratching at his back as he held her up with an intense strength. She let out moan after moan as Gray's cock flexed inside her.

"I-I'm gonna..." Juvia moaned, biting onto Gray's shoulder.

Gray nodded, pressing her against the wall. "Go ahead." He ordered, nipping her earlobe. His cock rubbed her insides, making Juvia shake insanely.

"Gah-" Juvia screamed. Her center throbbed and twitched, the knot in her stomach building until Gray's cock rammed it apart. "Gray!"

The raven haired man slammed Juvia into the wall as they came, burying his cock deep inside her. Her walls closed around him, making his body shake with an intense orgasm just at the feeling of Juvia coming. She cried out as Gray's cock twitched inside her, moving inside of her closed walls.

Gray's hips moved slightly as he rode out their orgasm. Juvia pushed her fingers through his wet hair, kissing his temples, his ear, his jaw, whatever she could reach. Gray moved his head, making her kiss his lips next.

Juvia's feet reached the floor, her legs brushing against Gray's. Both of them were a shaking, sweating, panting.

"Juvia..." Gray whispered, biting her neck softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Smiling, the water mage closed her eyes. "Juvia loves you, too."

A loud slam caused both of them to jump, peeking around the corner. Lucy and Natsu came home with a few grocery bags.

Gray bent down and pulled his pants up, sloppily leaving his sweats low on his hips. He pushed Juvia along the wall until they were at the bathroom again, his hand around the doorknob.

Opening the door quickly, Gray kicked Juvia's clothes inside before her naked and trembling body fell afterwards. Gray flicked the light on, keeping his lips locked with hers.

He pulled away, leaving the door open just enough for Juvia to see his disheveled hair and lustful eyes gleam at her. Gray slowly shut the door, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hurry up getting dressed." Gray cooed, clicking the door shut. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
